1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to 802.11 WLAN, multicast frames handling, and a method and apparatus for providing a frame delivery quality monitoring mechanism for multicasted frames, including that in which the monitoring mechanism sets autonomous delivery error mechanism that reports if the reporting condition is met.
2. Description of Related Art
The current mechanism to deliver multicast frames does not specify any mechanism to control and monitor the quality of the multicast frames delivery. Currently, multicast messages are not acknowledged. In bad scenarios e.g. congestion situations, acknowledgements would be needed to create robustness for the multicast transmissions.